Entre nubes rojas y partidas de ajedrez
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: [Fic compartido: Hikari K. y DreamKat]Nunca se me ha dado bien el ajedrez´. Entonces, ¿qué puede tener de divertido jugar contra James Potter? Lily Evans tiene la solución. Es prácticamente un suicidio, prongs´. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer:** Como nos imaginamos que pasáis de los disclaimers, porque básicamente todos dicen lo mismo, vamos al grano: nada de esto es nuestro, y lo decimos y repetimos todas las veces.

HK: y una vez más, estamos aquí. Creo que nos hacemos pesadas xDD pero mola demasiado frikear vía msn ú.u))

DK: Y tanto, y tanto U.U... Al final nos veo creando una cuenta aparte pa las dos. Hikari y Dreamy... ¿podéis verlo? algo así como Schiller y Goethe, como, como... vale, vale, dejémonos de chorradas. Aquí habéis venido a leer, y creo que esta vez la pareja lo merece.

HK¡Y tanto que sí! L-J LUUV!!!!!

DK: Se, se u.u... ¡Y ahora a leer! Con todos ustedes... Hikari-Dreamy Pictures presenta...

"_**Entre nubes rojas y partidas de ajedrez"**_

-¡Maldito Pad! Siempre me ganas- espetó un James Potter entre divertido y frustrado, mientras veía como su rey negro era machacado por el alfil blanco.

-Es lo que tiene ser un Black- se pavoneó Sirius-. A lo único que puedes jugar es al ajedrez, porque es el único que tiene clase.

-Pues no sé que clase debe tener el que unas piezas se destrocen a otras, la verdad- opinó Remus sin despegar la vista del libro en que estaba sumergido.

-Pues yo creo que es divertido como se rompen- consideró Peter, quien miraba atentamente el ensañamiento que tenía el alfil de Sirius con el rey de James-. ¡Qué carácter tienen algunas piezas!

Los dos morenos rieron. Era una tarde bastante tranquila, y sin mucho que hacer. Algo bastante habitual la primera semana de curso, así que aprovechaban esos pocos días de _relax_ que tenían antes de empezar duro, para hacer cosas como la que llevaban haciendo media tarde: jugar al ajedrez una y otra vez sin llegar a cansarse.

James cogió su varita y, con un movimiento, las piezas volvieron a estar como nuevas.

-¡Eh! Las blancas con las mías- protestó Sirius, al ver la distribución del tablero.

James le sacó la lengua.

-No me fío un pelo de tus fichas. Así que te jodes y haces honor a tu apellido, _Black_- se burló.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa mientras Peter se reía abiertamente y Sirius chasqueaba la lengua, con expresión de falsa ofensa. James cogió un peón y lo adelantó dos casillas, viendo que Sirius hacía lo mismo inmediatamente después.

Unos minutos más tarde, James volvía a quejarse en voz alta mientras su reina era demolida.

-¡Arg¿Por qué?

-Porque eres más malo jugando al ajedrez que…- pero no acabó la frase, miró por detrás de James y se inclinó al instante, murmurándole-. ¡Eh, James! Tormenta pelirroja a las seis.

Lily Evans casi creyó poder oír lo dicho por Sirius, pero por su propia salud mental, decidió ignorarle. Además, por si fuera poco, tenía prisa. Al menos, si sus sospechas se confirmaban. ¿Podía ser realmente que la cita con Dumbledore fuera dentro de media hora y que James Potter estuviera sentado tan tranquilamente jugando al ajedrez? Suspiró, tratando de relajarse y no lanzarse a su yugular.

-Potter –murmuró, algo nerviosa. Él ni se inmutó, pues tenía la vista en el tablero-. Psst... ¡Potter!

El chico levantó su mirada, molesto probablemente por su interrupción. Lily suspiró con hastío.

-¿No era hoy cuando teníamos que ver a Dumbledore?

A su lado, Sirius bufaba de aburrimiento. La pelirroja le fulminó con sus saltones ojos verdes, que en ese momento resultaron lo suficientemente amenazantes como para que el animago tragara saliva, desajustándose su corbata. James aún seguía mirándola desconcertado. Ella comenzó a impacientarse, dando golpecitos en el suelo con su pie, inquieta.

James, por su parte, se tomaba las cosas con calma. Con demasiada calma debería añadir, ya que, a pesar de que sabía de sobras lo de la reunión, pensaba tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo –o al menos hasta que la pelirroja explotase- para fingir intentar recordarlo.

Y no fue hasta que notó que Evans tenía claras intenciones homicidas hacia él que contestó, con toda naturalidad.

-Respira hondo y relájate. Tenemos tiempo de sobras.

Y sin añadir nada más, volvió a sumergirse en la partida, la cual parecía que volvería a perder, al paso que iba.

-Admiro tu tranquilidad espiritual, pero... –le regañó, antes de ver como el chico se disponía a mover una pieza. ¿Un peón? Alzó las cejas, algo incrédula. Los labios de Sirius se curvaban en una malévola sonrisa, y con razón.

James dejó la pieza, algo inseguro, y Lily casi tuvo que contener su risa. Sirius parecía encantado con el movimiento.

-_Siempre en las nubes rojas_, Prongsie- canturreó Sirius, antes de hacer mover a su caballo, que fue directo a destrozar de una coz el alfil blanco de James.

Este lo miró todo con la boca abierta, antes de darse golpes con la palma de la mano en la frente, auto castigándose, por así decirlo.

-¡ARG!- se quejó, alborotándose el pelo con ambas manos-. ¿Cómo me ha podido pasar eso¡Si estaba enfrente de mis narices!

-Lo dicho: siempre estás en tus queridas nubes rojas- volvió a burlarse Sirius, pasándose una mano por el pelo, apartándose el flequillo.

Por toda respuesta, James le dedicó una mirada asesina y un gesto no muy cordial con cierto dedo de la mano.

Lily tuvo que contener su risa, mientras chasqueaba la lengua y negaba con la cabeza.

-Potter –dijo desde su posición, mientras se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja, con aires de suficiencia-. Pensaba que dejarías la reunión con Dumbledore al menos para hacer algo productivo...

Esta vez, una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios, mientras Sirius les observaba la mar de divertido.

-Entendería que te quedaras aquí si fueras mínimamente bueno en ajedrez –el chico la miró ofendido en lo más profundo de su ego. Ella sonrió ampliamente, antes de agacharse hasta ponerse de cuclillas, señalando una de sus torres-. ¿No lo ves? Si hubieras movido la torre hasta aquí, habría sido un jaque y habría tenido que mover...

James abría la boca a medida que la Gryffindor le iba explicando lo que podía haber hecho e iba llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez Sirius tenía razón, y estaba demasiado tiempo en las nubes… ¡pero no rojas!

-Genial, vamos- espetó, frustrado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando el tablero y pensando cual podía ser su siguiente movimiento **coherente.**

Remus había dejado su lectura, aunque aún tenía su libro abierto en el regazo no le prestaba atención, ya que parecía que esa partida sí que era más interesante que las anteriores. Peter se limitaba a mirar e intentar tomar nota de los movimientos.

James alzó la mano, no decidiéndose si mover el único alfil que le quedaba o el caballo. Se decidió por este último, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo, Lily le dio un manotazo en la mano.

-¡Aaau!- se quejó, mirándola con reproche después-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Porque estabas a punto de cargarte al alfil! –exclamó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mágico. Viendo como el chico miraba las piezas sin terminar de comprenderlo, bufó exasperada-. Potter, si mueves tu caballo dejas al alfil sin protección, y por si no lo ves tiene allí una torre esperando el mínimo fallo para... ¿es que no lo ves? Por Merlín... –murmuró, agotada, terminando por sentarse. La partida se ponía interesante, nunca estaba de más ver a James haciendo el ridículo. Se dirigió a Sirius-. ¿Cuántas partidas le has ganado ya?

El moreno se miró las manos, contando con los dedos, pero luego hizo un aspaviento.

-He perdido la cuenta- sentenció, sonriendo con falsa modestia, mientras James se hacía un poco a un lado, dejando sitio a la pelirroja.

-Siete- respondió finalmente Remus, volviendo a mirar su libro como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

James hizo una mueca con la boca mientras apoyaba la barbilla en la mano. Peter mientras tanto, se reía.

-Wormy, cállate si no quieres quedarte sin cena- le murmuró amenazante, como si fuera un padre riñendo a su hijo-, porque ten por seguro que no podrás comer si te rompo los dientes.

El aludido calló al instante. Sirius soltó una carcajada y Lily puso los ojos en blanco, antes de ordenar a la torre que fuera hasta el caballo negro que antes se había cargado el otro alfil blanco.

-¡Eh¿Cómo has hecho eso?- protestó James al ver la jugada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

La pelirroja no contestó, tan sólo sonrió levemente mientras la torre machacaba al caballo y lo sacaba del tablero. Sirius no mostró ningún indicio de molestia.

-Con un poco de vista, para variar –reconoció orgullosa de su rapidez. Sirius se llevaba una mano al mentón, tomándose su tiempo para pensar. Finalmente, movió un simple peón, colocándolo estratégicamente en diagonal a uno de James, de forma que debía comerle de todas, todas. Lily chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que detrás de aquella jugada, Sirius tendría algún plan. Meditó unos instantes, aprendiéndose el tablero, mientras James simplemente la miraba. Ella alzó una ceja-. ¿Tengo piezas en la cara?

¿No esperaría encima que jugara por él, verdad?

El moreno se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de que la partida continuaba y que le tocaba mover.

-Pensaba que ibas a continuar tú- soltó como mala excusa.

Miró el tablero y vio que su peón estaba en diagonal a uno de Sirius. Lo mejor era comérselo, pero ahora no estaba seguro… ¿Y si estaba hecho a propósito? Miró el resto de piezas y no encontró ninguna negra a tiro, así que se encogió de hombros y se decantó por el peón.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. James comió su peón, y Sirius llevó su alfil al peón, comiéndoselo también.

-Jaque al rey –dijo con suficiencia.

-Me lo temía –masculló Lily, antes de darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro a James-. Potter, créeme, a veces es mejor dejar un mísero peón en paz ¿eh?

Chasqueó la lengua, mirando al tablero. Le miró a él, después.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué piensas hacer ahora? –preguntó con hastío. El chico se rascó la nuca, sonriendo con resignación-, ...lo suponía.

James agachó la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Nunca se me ha dado bien el ajedrez¿por qué se me iba a dar bien ahora?

-A ti no se te da bien ningún juego- le corrigió Sirius, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara-. De hecho, ninguno que no tenga una bebida y fines concretos de por medio.

-¿Ese no eras tú, Sirius?- preguntó Remus, alzando una ceja.

Éste lo pensó un momento y sonrió más socarronamente.

-Evaaaaans…- suplicó James con un tono bajo de voz, mientras cogía el brazo de la pelirroja y la zarandeaba levemente, con expresión de cervatillo que acaba de perder a su madre- ¿Me ayudas, porfi, porfi, porfiiii?

Lily pensaba negarse en rotundo, cuando topó con los ojitos suplicantes de James. Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué era tan... tan...?

-Oh, está bien, pero deja de mirarme así –murmuró entre dientes, antes de colocarse frente al tablero-. Prepárate, Black.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y momentos después ambos empezaron a mover fichas con rapidez, como si todo lo tuvieran ya controlado. Sirius, por primera vez en toda la tarde, empezó a temer por su victoria.

-Jaque –anunció ella con media sonrisa. James empezó a animarse. Sirius movió pieza. Los labios de Lily se curvaron aún más-. Un movimiento muy inteligente, sin duda...

Sirius sonrió socarronamente.

-...pero no lo suficiente –anunció, señalando una torre suya que llevaba colocada estratégicamente desde el primer movimiento-. Mate, Black. Has perdido.

-¿Qué? –exclamó el moreno sin poder siquiera explicárselo-. Pero si... pero si... si...

Lily miró a James, que miraba el tablero algo alucinado, pero la pelirroja sabía que en el fondo, había herido a su orgullo. Con lo mucho que le había costado a él jugar contra Sirius...

-¿Qué, _Jamsey_? –preguntó algo burlona-. ¿Habrías sabido hacerlo mejor?

Por su parte, el merodeador de gafas no podía estar más flipado. No se había enterado de ninguno de los movimientos hasta que la pelirroja había dicho "mate". Sirius parecía estar tan alucinado como él –y herido en el orgullo, por qué no- al igual que Peter, y Remus tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, como si ya hubiera sabido de antemano que iba a ganar la, ahora, Premio Anual.

James se giró hacia Lily, que le sonreía con superioridad, herido. ¿Cómo podía ganarle con tan solo cuatro movimientos, si él no habría sido capaz de mover ni dos piezas en ese tiempo?

Y ahora ella le retaba… porque eso era exactamente lo que había parecido entender con la frase dicha por ella. Incluso ignoró que le había llamado por su nombre –en cierto modo- ante tal reto.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo mejor- espetó, aún sabiendo que iba a fundirle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

James se levantó de al lado de Lily y apartó a Sirius, sentándose en su lugar y mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres blancas o negras?

La pelirroja calló unos instantes, meditando.

-¿Qué puede tener de divertido jugar contra ti, Potter? Sabes perfectamente que voy a ventilarte en cuestión de segundos...

El chico entrecerró los ojos, molesto, y la mente de Lily comenzó a trabajar. Siempre podría apostar algo con el chico. No entraba dentro de su código ético pero... puesta a quebrantar reglas en una tarde, aquella no podría ser una excepción. ¿Obligarle a mantener la torre de premios anuales como los paños del oro? No, jamás dejaría sus cosas en manos de semejante desastre de la organización. ¿Pedirle perdón a Snape? No, por Merlín, eso era demasiado cruel incluso para él.

Pero entonces, la respuesta a su dilema apareció delante de sus narices. Una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora apareció en sus labios.

-Hagámoslo más interesante –ronroneó con picardía. Todos alzaron las cejas, descolocados.

-¿Pero qué...¡Lily! –exclamó Remus, dejando su lectura, sorprendido-. ¿No estarás pensando en...?

-¿Apostar? No. Potter no tiene nada que me interese.

James miró fijamente a la pelirroja que le devolvió el gesto, desafiante. Entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, esbozando media sonrisa.

-¿Qué propones, _pelirroja_?

Ella entrecerró los ojos a su vez, tratando de no reír para darle aún más emoción.

-"Sí o no" –dijo, y casi pudo sentir en sus propias carnes como James tragaba saliva-. ¿Qué me dices¿Te atreves?

Peter se llevó una mano a la boca, emocionado.

-¿No es ese el juego en el que cuando uno le come una pieza al otro puede hacer la pregunta que quiera y el otro debe responder la verdad porque si no...? –comenzó Peter, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Sí, Peter, es ese, joder, controla tu entusiasmo –masculló Sirius, antes de mirar muy seriamente a James. Se acercó a él, y murmuró-. Es prácticamente un suicidio, Prongs.

Lily les observaba la mar de divertida.

James por su parte, estaba bastante… no sabía definirlo. Sorprendido, ilusionado y asustado. Sí, asustado, porque la sonrisa inocente que tenía Lily en la cara en ese momento… no auguraba nada bueno.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, apartando a Sirius y mirando a la pelirroja a la cara, con el ceño fruncido y expresión decidida.

-Empieza- le espetó, aclarando que quería continuar con el juego. A su lado, Sirius soltó un resoplido y Remus cerró el libro.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Blancas, entonces –dijo cogiendo su varita. Hizo un sutil movimiento con ella que les hizo saber que el juego comenzaba. Las piezas se recolocaban en sus sitios, y un picor recorría las gargantas de los participantes. Ya no podrían mentir en sus preguntas.

-Muy listo, Potter –susurró de nuevo Sirius, de forma que solo James pudiera oírle-. Prepárate para tener que contarle todo acerca de tus nubes rojas.

Lily, ajena a la pequeña conversación, miró el tablero y no dudó ni unos instantes. Avanzó dos casillas uno de los peones más centrales. Miró a James.

-Te toca.

James disimuló su turbación. Lo que le había dicho Sirius le había hecho pensar… que tal vez acabara usando a Lily de diario personal sin quererlo. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar y no lo había pensado antes?

Avanzó un peón del extremo más lejano al que había movido la pelirroja, la cual chasqueó la lengua al notar que James estaba intentando retrasar lo máximo posible el que le hiciera alguna pregunta.

Pero no pudo retrasarlo mucho, ya que tres jugadas más Lily consiguió arrebatarle uno de sus, ahora, tan preciados peones.

-Va… pregunta- murmuró medio abatido medio asustado por lo que pudiera hacer su compañera Premio Anual.

Llevó sus dedos a un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo, meditando. Sirius, por su parte, llevaba las manos a su cara con impotencia. Peter la observaba encantado, y parecía que estuviera a punto de invocar unas palomitas para acompañar el espectáculo.

James aún la observaba con miedo, por lo que decidió empezar suave.

-¿Fuiste tú quien robó mi sujetador, sí o no?

Cómo olvidarlo. Apenas habían pasado dos días de convivencia en la torre de premios anuales cuando la chica había echado en falta un sujetador que había dejado en primera línea en su armario. El chico siempre lo había negado, pero... ahora sabría la verdad.

James casi soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad al oír la pregunta. Al menos no había dicho nada que le comprometiera…

Momentos después, el chico sonreía con sinceridad mientras contestaba.

-¡Nop!

Recordaba muy claramente que había sido Sirius el que lo había cogido cuando chafardeaba entre las cosas de la pelirroja, mientras él hacía lo posible porque dejara de hacerlo, ya que luego la bronca iría para él, como exactamente había pasado.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Lily, el Gryffindor movió otro peón, el cual sabía que iba a volver a ser comido.

Abrió mucho los ojos, gratamente sorprendida. Y eso que ella había estado convencida de que había tenido que ser él. Miró al tablero, y vio lo que había. En cualquier otra circunstancia, le habría puesto un peón en diagonal para que lo comiera, y comerle ella después. Seguro que así conseguiría hacerle el truco de "el pastor". Claro que... eso implicaba tener que responder a una pregunta, y conociendo a James...

Hinchó el pecho con orgullo. ¿No era ella la que había empezado todo eso? Era hora de acarrear con las consecuencias. Movió su peón. James la miró sorprendido, y no lo dudó un instante antes de comerlo.

Lily aguardó a su pregunta, esperando no fuera muy terrible.

Por otra parte, James, a parte de sentirse sorprendido, se había quedado bastante desprevenido, porque ahora no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué preguntarle. Podía decirle algo que fuera de su interés, pero sentía que era demasiado… pronto para ello, así que optó por ser un poco más suave… pero sólo un poco.

-Bien…- empezó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con expresión seria-. ¿Fuiste tú la que le dijiste a Kitty Gray que me dedicaba a salir con una chica cada semana para poderlas haber probado todas cuando acabara Hogwarts?

A Lily se le subieron los colores.

-N... –sintió como la voz no le llegaba a la garganta. Maldito conjuro, mil veces maldito. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo utilizado. Trató de negarlo, pero se había quedado súbitamente muda. Sirius empezó literalmente a partirse de risa, mientras James sonreía con malicia-. Sí. De acuerdo, sí. ¿Contento?

El por qué lo había hecho... bueno, eso era otro tema que en absoluto venía al caso. ¿Verdad?

-¡Te lo dije!- espetó Sirius mirando a James mientras se desternillaba de la risa-. ¡Te dije que se lo había dicho ella y tú emperrado en que no¡Lo sabía!

James le dedicó una mirada de censura a Sirius –de la cual éste pasó y continuó riendo- antes de chasquear la lengua. Había esperado que la chica no hubiera sido la que lo hubiera hecho pero… bueno, tal vez había sido por venganza o… ¡Qué sabía! Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué lo había hecho, pero decidió no dar paso a su curiosidad, por precaución. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse… raro, al enterarse de ello, aunque intentó no mostrar ninguna emoción.

Lily apretó los labios, molesta por haber tenido que confesar. Se acabó. No más preguntas fáciles. Condujo su peón contra el de James, con rabia.

-¿Fuiste tú el que mandó el anónimo en San Valentín a Alice Banks?

Su pregunta fue cortante, y sorprendió al mismo James. Sí, supo que había dado en el clavo. Además, aquella chica en cuestión le caía muy mal. Si realmente era verdad... ¿por qué ella? Si era repelente, pija y materialista... Esperó la respuesta con cierta curiosidad.

James tensó la mandíbula al oír la pregunta. Parecía que la Gryffindor se había cansado de preguntas tontas (y eso que sólo había hecho una) e iba directamente al grano.

Le sostuvo la mirada un momento, antes de desviarla.

-Sí- contestó con un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Lily alzó las cejas, con una mezcla de decepción y rabia que no conseguía explicarse.

-Genial –masculló sin poder ocultar lo poco que le agradaba la noticia. Todos la observaron en silencio unos instantes-. ¿Piensas mover alguna pieza o...? –murmuró de forma cortante.

El merodeador no contestó, tan sólo la miró de reojo. No entendía el por qué de su reacción, y ciertamente, sentía curiosidad de ello.

Pero la partida debía continuar y, en silencio, volvió a mover otro peón, poniéndolo, de nuevo, a merced de su compañera.

Se lo había dejado a propósito, y comió su peón, aún sabiendo que sería comido después por el alfil del chico.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó, aún sin mirarle. Durante unos instantes no hubo respuesta, y se dispuso a explicarse, escuetamente, por supuesto-. Banks. ¿Te gusta?

No comprendió por qué quiso hacer esa pregunta, pero algo le decía que ese juego era la oportunidad para saberlo de una buena vez. Después de todo... le mandó la carta en San Valentín¿o no? Eso tenía que significar algo y... ¿y si significaba algo qué? A ella tendría que darle igual, por supuesto.

Curiosidad, eso era. Lo preguntaba por pura y sana curiosidad. Los que probablemente no pensaban lo mismo eran sus nudillos, que de tanto apretarlos, aguardaban doloridos la respuesta de James.

-Creo que tenemos cosas que hacer- irrumpió Remus de repente, al ver que el ambiente se iba tensando por momentos.

Nadie dijo nada, y el prefecto suspiró. ¿Tendría que llevarse a esos dos a la fuerza?

-Sirius, Peter, tenemos _cosas que hacer_- les espetó. Se acercó a Sirius y con muy poca delicadeza le estiró del brazo para que se levantara-. Vamos.

-¡Pero yo…!- quiso quejarse el moreno.

-¡Sirius!- le murmuró, enviándole una mirada coherente y luego dirigiéndola a la pareja que jugaba al ajedrez-. Vamos.

El animago pareció entender, pero, aún así, caminó a disgusto detrás del licántropo. Peter fue tras ellos, pero paró un instante y se giró hacia los otros dos.

-Em… ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió, corriendo tras los dos merodeadores posteriormente.

El silencio entre los dos jóvenes que se habían quedado allí se vio más definido entonces. James no sabía que pensar. ¿Por qué le hacía esas preguntas? No entendía nada.

-No- contestó finalmente.

Lily apretó los labios.

-¿Seguro? –dijo, pese a no haber movido ninguna ficha. James asintió con la cabeza, convencido. Se recriminó por haber preguntado. La temática del juego era fiable, el chico no habría podido mentir. Sin embargo, no entendía nada-. ¿Entonces, por qué le enviaste la carta?

El chico la miró unos instantes, sin comprender a qué venían aquellas preguntas. No dijo nada. Ella agitó su cabeza.

-Da igual, déjalo –murmuró, fingiendo que no le importaba-. Te toca.

El chico, aún confundido, movió una pieza y Lily, aún con la cabeza en otra parte, movió lo primero que vio, pretendiendo atacar a una torre.

La cara de desconcierto del chico lo decía todo. En cuanto miró un poco al tablero se dio cuenta de su craso error. Y efectivamente, en escasos segundos, James ya había comido uno de sus alfiles.

El desconcierto de James, por otro lado, iba en aumento. ¿Por qué todas esas preguntas? No entendía nada de nada, y a cada pregunta estaba más liado. ¿A dónde irían a parar?

Y ahora tenía que preguntarle… pero ¿qué podía preguntarle? Tal y como estaba reaccionando parecía que estuviera celosa… ¿¡Y si le preguntaba eso!? No… sería demasiado a saco… podría ir tanteando el terreno.

Lo pensó un momento, y al final se decantó por una pregunta simple.

-¿Crees que soy guapo, Lily?

La pelirroja en cuestión abrió la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Potter, no pienso... –comenzó, pero el chico la observaba divertido. Apretó los dientes, rabiosa, pues sabía que no le quedaba otra que responder. Tomó aire-. Sí.

Lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajito como pudo, pero eso no evitó que sus mejillas se encendieran hasta alcanzar el mismo color que su pelo.

-Y un arrogante, también –se apresuró a añadir, por si quedaban dudas. Sin embargo, en el rostro de James ya no había forma de quitar una enorme sonrisa que se había formado al oír su respuesta-. Atrévete a decir algo y te mataré.

Todo lo dignamente que pudo, movió ficha. Claro que, en aquella ocasión, tampoco estaba en condiciones de pensar.

James, en cierto modo, se había esperado esa respuesta. Sabía que era muy arrogante por su parte, pero, no tenía ni idea de por qué, lo sabía. Y le estaba costando mucho esconder su euforia, aunque la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie.

Volvió a ver el movimiento que hizo Lily, evidentemente despistada, porque volvió a ver que tenía otra oportunidad… esta vez con un peón, pero algo era algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo que su caballo descargara su furia contra la pieza blanca mientras Lily volvía a resoplar y James ya tenía en su mente la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por mi?

Lily apretó los labios, dolida. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con todo eso?... ¿reírse de ella? Se sintió ridícula, pues sabía cual tenía que ser su respuesta. Era estúpido pensarlo, pues llevaba mucho tiempo negándoselo y, sin embargo, sabía que el hechizo sólo le dejaría responder una cosa:

-Sí –respondió, con la vista fija en la hierba. Alzó la mirada, y encaró a James, con un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Te divierte todo esto? –le espetó. No podía sentirse más estúpida, y por un momento estuvo tentada a abandonar la partida.

-No- contestó a su pregunta. A pesar de que no le había comido ninguna pieza, tenía que ser sincero-. No me divierte nada.

La pelirroja soltó una risa sarcástica y él le miró apretando los labios. A pesar de que, en un principio le había sido algo divertido, ahora no lo era tanto, porque sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal.

-Te toca.

Se concentró en el tablero. Después de todo... ¿qué más podía hacer? La respuesta de James la había descolocado. Si no se estaba riendo de ella ¿qué pretendía?

Estudió cada una de las piezas, y realizó una jugada más o menos inteligente. El chico respondió, ella hizo lo propio, y tras unos incómodos segundos en silencio, Lily acabó con la torre de James. Él la miró, y ella meditó unos segundos su pregunta.

-¿Alguna... alguna vez has ido en serio conmigo?

No consideró necesario explicarse. Era más que obvio a qué se refería. Tal vez no debería haber hecho esa pregunta, sino que tendría que dejarlo pasar. Claro que... necesitaba saberlo. Era la ocasión perfecta para convencerse de una vez de que no tenía que tomarle en serio.

James, por su parte, no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos y mirarla, sorprendido. No se esperaba esa pregunta, más bien… pff, no sabía que esperaba.

Se la repitió interiormente un momento. "_¿Alguna vez has ido en serio conmigo?"_ Y se dio cuenta de que la respuesta la tenía clarísima.

-Siempre.

Lo dicho por el chico la descolocó aún más. Le miró unos segundos, desconcertada.

-Pero... pero tú... –comenzó a balbucear.

James, en cambio, no la dejó terminar, ya que movió una ficha.

-Jaque –dijo ella, aún confusa. James chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mover. Lily movió. Y él. Y ella, y tan pronto como se dio cuenta, su propia reina caía en manos del chico. Se reprochó su falta de concentración.

-Lo que me has preguntado antes, sobre la carta de San Valentín¿lo has preguntado por algún motivo en especial?

James no se había pensado la pregunta dos veces. De hecho, no sabía ni por qué había preguntado eso cuando ya la había soltado. La expresión de Lily pasó al asombro levemente mientras él continuaba mirándola con la seriedad dibujada en su atractivo rostro y su mirada castaña.

Dudó unos instantes. ¿Un motivo en especial? Sí, claro, aunque obviamente no iba a decirlo.

-Sí –reconoció a regañadientes, no dispuesta a decir una palabra más. El chico la miró con curiosidad.

¿Sí? Esa respuesta sí que le había pillado por sorpresa. No esperaba que la pregunta fuera con doble intención para ella.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar, olvidando el juego por un momento y frunciendo el ceño.

La miró con su expresión firme, analítica. Lily le sostuvo la mirada un momento, pero la desvió a los pocos segundos. El silencio se le antojó muy incómodo.

-¿Por qué, Lily?- volvió a preguntar.

La pelirroja continuó con su silencio. Sin mirarle, alargó la mano y movió otra pieza del tablero, pero James no le prestó atención. Continuó mirándola un momento, antes de suspirar con cansancio, quitándose las gafas un momento y frotándose los ojos con una mano.

El chico no tardó en mover otra pieza. Ella respondió, y entre jugada y jugada, volvieron a sumergirse en un incómodo silencio. Hasta que él acabó con el último de sus peones. Lily suspiró, temiéndose lo peor, y más aún cuando él, directamente, le preguntó si estaba celosa.

Había temido esa pregunta. Trató de negar con la cabeza, de un modo convincente, pero su cuello no se movió, y tampoco pasó nada cuando trató de hablar. Lo intentó una tercera vez, y aquello tuvo consecuencias fatales.

-Mucho –se encontró a sí misma diciendo inconscientemente. Era otra de las reglas del juego. Tres intentos de mentira suponían que el hechizo actuase como un _veritaserum_, es decir, respondiendo totalmente la verdad sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Lo que Lily no sabía era si era definitivo o actuaría solo con esa pregunta. Cruzó los dedos por que fuera lo último, mientras James, por su parte, la observaba alucinado.

¿Celosa¡Estaba celosa! Casi ni podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía estar celosa si…?

La miró con la boca entreabierta y expresión de no entender. Lily estaba completamente roja y le rehuía, aunque, por un momento, cruzaron la mirada y James pudo ver vergüenza en sus ojos.

Cerró la boca y apretó los labios, antes de mirar el tablero sin añadir nada más. Sabía que acabaría perdiendo esa partida, así que mejor empezar a dar un respiro a la joven, la cual en ese momento se comía el alfil que acababa de mover.

Suspiró, pensando en cuál podría ser su siguiente pregunta. Su cansancio por la situación, o quizás el _veritaserum_, le obligaron a ser franca con él.

-¿Haces estas preguntas para reírte de mí, Potter? –murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

-No- contestó rápidamente y con seguridad.

Era lo último que quería que pensara Lily que hacía, reírse de ella. Nunca había querido hacerlo, y sin embargo, la pelirroja siempre le había interpretado de ese modo.

Sólo esperaba que, al estar bajo la influencia del hechizo, pudiera creerle de una buena vez.

Lily no pudo aguantarlo más.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres, maldita sea? –dijo más desesperada de lo que pretendía haber sonado. Pegó un puñetazo contra la hierba, rabiosa, y aún más por no poder controlar sus emociones. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se estaba comportando como una tonta...

James no contestó a su pregunta, tan sólo se la quedó mirando fijamente, como había hecho antes. A los pocos segundos desvió la mirada. No podía hablar con ella, no se atrevía a hablar, más que nada por el miedo al rechazo al que estaba acostumbrado a recibir por parte de Lily, aunque ésta, en ese momento, no pareciera muy puesta a ello.

Miró el tablero y volvió a mover. Sabía que la partida estaba perdida, ya que le faltaban casi la mitad de las fichas, cuando la pelirroja las tenía casi todas.

-Te toca- murmuró, neutro.

Lily se mordió el labio. ¿No pensaba responder? Iba a seguir así, jugando... ¿y ya? Definitivamente, James estaba... estaba... raro. Hacía tiempo que no estaban así de incómodos. Habían pasado unos cuantos días prácticamente hablando como amigos. Lily se maldijo por haber comenzado ese juego, estaba claro que sacar el tema de aquellos años en los que aún le pedía salir no había sido buena idea.

¿Y ella? Bueno, quizás le molestara que no dejara nada en claro... ¿pero por qué?

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Casi inconscientemente dejó un peón en diagonal a uno de James, a propósito, para que él preguntara; pues si ella comía una pieza más la duración de la partida sería cuestión de segundos. Y pese a que se sentía más que incómoda, sabía que una vez comenzado el meollo de la cuestión, debían dejar las cosas claras.

James levantó la mirada del tablero hacia la pelirroja. Sabía que ese movimiento había sido a posta, ya que podría haberle hecho jaque. ¿Lily quería que él preguntara? No estaba seguro, pero sólo había una cosa que tenía en mente en ese momento.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mí?

Lily suspiró pesarosa. En el fondo, se había esperado esa pregunta. Trató de mirarle, pero se ruborizó en seguida. ¿Si había sentido algo por él? Intentó pensarlo con serenidad... ¿a qué se refería con... sentir?

Siempre le había parecido un chico guapo y, en los pocos momentos en los que estaban a buenas... se sentía tranquila con él, y era posible (aunque jamás lo reconocería) que alguna vez se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza la idea de estar con él y poder besarle cuando le diera la gana.

¿Eso era sentir algo?

-Sí... –se oyó a sí misma decir, con un suspiro. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos serios del chico, y nerviosa se apresuró a corregirse-. Pero sentir algo no tiene por qué significar que... que yo... vamos, que es una pregunta muy relativa y... ¡no sé! Todo el mundo siente algo por todo el mundo¿no? quiero decir, amistad o... o...

Era consciente de que estaba haciendo el tonto, pero era eso o echarse a correr para esconderse debajo de la mesa. ¡Jamás habría imaginado que se vería en semejante situación!

Sin embargo, James no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de reproche.

-¡¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada?!- le espetó, con rabia.

¿Sentía algo por él¿De verdad que podía sentir algo? James casi ni podía creerlo y, a pesar de las vagas excusas de la joven, supo que había un doble significado en aquella afirmación. Recordó las miles de veces que había imaginado que ella se enamoraba de él y podían salir juntos, podía besarla y abrazarla cuando quisiera…

¿De verdad que eso podía haber pasado?

Continuó mirándola, esperando una respuesta. No iba a dejar que continuara la partida sin que le contestara.

Lily no tardó en comprobar que sus excusas no surtían efecto. Él ya había entendido todo lo que tenía que entender.

-¡Porque no te tomaba en serio! –le espetó, de igual manera-. Entiéndeme, tú... estabas con un montón de chicas siempre, y tus amiguitos y tú no parabais de hacerme la vida imposible. ¿Cómo pretendías que creyera que...? –sacudió su cabeza, con cansancio-. Bah, da igual. Ahora ya no importa.

James había deseado oír esas palabras antes… mucho antes. _"Ahora ya no importa" _había dicho la Premio Anual. ¿Qué quería decir con eso¿Acaso…?

Miró a la joven delante suyo que, sin parecer darle más importancia, miraba el tablero de ajedrez pensando su siguiente movimiento, mientras que a James se le reducían las esperanzas al mínimo.

Casi pudo notar el abatimiento del chico ante sus palabras. Movió una ficha y esta vez sí, comió la última torre del chico.

Le miró y dudó unos segundos si formular o no la pregunta. No quería quedarse con la duda, eso lo tenía claro. Tomó aire.

-¿Y yo...? Quiero decir… ¿alguna vez te he... gustado de verdad o...? –miró al suelo, sintiéndose súbitamente arrepentida por haber sido tan directa y tan fuera de lugar-. Mejor déjalo, no tienes por qué responder si...

-Sí- contestó finalmente James, irrumpiéndola a media frase.

Esta vez, el moreno no esquivó la mirada verde, ahora sorprendida, de Lily. ¿Se esperaba que hubiera contestado que no?

Pensó en ello y negó mentalmente. No era capaz de verse a si mismo comportándose de esa manera, a pesar de que al principio fuera un autentico gilipollas, como bien sabían todos. No. A él siempre le había atraído Lily, de una forma u otra, desde que la había visto.

Lily sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No era capaz de mentir por el hechizo del juego... ¿entonces...?

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó sin darse tiempo a pensar que era una estupidez. El nudo en su estómago era demasiado grande.

James continuó mirándola fijamente un rato. Sabía la respuesta, pero prefería hacer sufrir, aunque fuera un poquito, a _su_ pelirroja.

Ella continuaba mirándole, esperando una respuesta que no tardaría en llegar. James no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y sinceridad al ver la expresión de infantil impaciencia en Lily.

-Ahora- confesó finalmente, soltando una leve risa y sin atisbo ninguno de vergüenza (que en realidad sentía).

Lily se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, sin apartar su mirada de James. Había oído muchas veces confesiones de ese tipo por parte del chico, pero jamás habían sido así. No, ahora no había burla en la sonrisa de James. Más bien parecía... sincero, franco. ¿Vergonzoso? Incluso... incluso dulce, se atrevería a decir.

La chica tragó saliva, sin saber qué contestar. Agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que el chico moviera pieza, y de reojo pudo ver que lo que hacía era un suicidio. Comía un simple peón, poniendo claramente en peligro a su reina. Estaba claro que quería preguntar, allá fuera a perder la partida.

Lily se preparó para lo peor. Las manos le temblaban sobre su falda.

James, por su parte, no perdió la sonrisa que se había instalado en su cara desde hacía unos minutos, mientras apreciaba todos y cada uno de los gestos y reacciones que tenía la pelirroja. ¿Cómo no podría sentir algo por ella? Sólo de pensarlo le sonaba macabro.

-¿Te gustaría… que te besara?- formuló la pregunta tras vacilar en un principio.

Lily creyó que se atragantaba. ¿BESARLA? A ella... James. Besándose. Miles y miles de pensamientos agolparon su mente a un mismo tiempo. Por un momento pensó en el gravísimo error que sería permitirle que la besara, después de tanto tiempo apartándole a escobazos, y sin embargo... otro pensamiento suyo mucho menos racional se encargaba de imaginar el cuerpo de James cerca de ella, su mano acariciándole el pelo, sus labios haciéndole cosquillas...

Un calor abrasante ahogó su garganta. Se mordió el labio, mirando al chico con timidez. No debía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, no debía...

-Sí... –terminó susurrando azorada-. Creo... creo que sí.

James tuvo que contenerse **mucho** al oír la respuesta. Quería que la besara. ¡Quería que la besara! Y él se estaba muriendo de ganas que hacerlo, pero… su parte racional se lo impedía. No debía aprovecharse de tal debilidad.

Sonrió abiertamente a la pelirroja antes de volver a mover pieza. La partida ya casi acababa, pero la expresión extrañada con la que lo miraba Lily le desconcertó bastante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Ella aún le miraba confusa.

-Yo... bueno, creía que... que ibas a... –titubeó, sin saber explicarse, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

Había entendido su pregunta claramente como una invitación, y prácticamente se había hecho a la idea de que iba a besarla. ¿Tan sólo era una pregunta más?

-¿…que iba a besarte?- acabó por ella la frase. La pelirroja pareció titubear un momento, más de vergüenza que de otra cosa, pero acabó asintiendo levemente.

James no borró la sonrisa, sino que la aumentó al ver su reacción. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, todo eso no importaba más de lo que Lily creía y le había hecho creer a él mismo.

-No voy a hacerlo, Lily- le contestó, sereno-. Si hay alguien que debe hacerlo eres tú. Yo ya he dejado todo claro¿no crees?

Ella entreabrió sus labios de la sorpresa. El chico parecía incluso divertido con su reacción.

-Pero... pero no pretenderás que vaya allí y te bese... –dijo escéptica. Él sólo aumentó su sonrisa. Ella se cruzó de brazos-. Se supone que tú deberías besarme y convencerme de que... ¡no sé! De que me gustas. Al fin y al cabo soy yo la que tiene dudas ¿no?

El chico rió, y ella adoptó su pose ofendida. ¿Dónde se había visto que fuera la chica la que tuviera que besarle al chico? Era contra-natura, y además... dudaba que supiera hacerlo. Ella jamás había dado un beso en su vida, los únicos que había experimentado, además de cortos, fueron recibidos. ¿Qué haría ahora? El chico no parecía tener ninguna intención de dar su brazo a torcer.

James apoyó el codo en sus piernas cruzadas en pose india, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de su mano. Sonrió, algo travieso, antes de contestar con sinceridad.

-Pues no. Yo he querido besarte muchas veces, y tú siempre me has apartado y/o atacado para evitarme- le recordó, alzando una ceja-. Ahora voy a ser yo el que te haga sufrir…

La chica tomó aire, dejándolo salir en un hondo suspiro. Volvió a morderse el labio por enésima vez, mirándole con aire vacilante. ¿Besarle o no besarle? Allí estaba la cuestión. Se moría de ganas por hacerlo, para qué engañarse, y además... él se lo había dicho. Le gustaba, y no podía mentir. Hablaba en serio. ¿Realmente podía haber algo de malo en dejarse llevar?

Tragó saliva, y sonrió algo tímida. Ante la expectante mirada del chico, apartó con una mano el tablero de ajedrez, y muy despacio y vacilando en cada movimiento, se desplazó a gatas hasta quedar frente a él.

Le miró, y se rió suavemente. La situación era bastante divertida. ¿Aquello iba a ser su primer beso? Tan... tan... ¿concertado de antemano? La idea le pareció original, cuanto menos, pero no por ello menos apetecible.

Esperó a que él hiciera algo, ya que ella había dado el primer paso de ir hasta allí. Él, en cambio, se limitaba a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías ayudar un poco, no? –se quejó, picada, sin saber siquiera cómo hacerlo.

James soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo. Tenía a Lily a muy poca distancia, y las ganas de inclinarse y probar sus labios eran muy tentadoras…

Pero no, tenía que resistir.

-Tú no has ayudado nunca- le recordó de nuevo, alzando una ceja con picardía-. ¿Ya no te interesa la partida? Fuiste tú quien la empezaste…

La miró a los ojos y después a los labios. Lily se mordía el inferior en ese momento, tentando mucho más a James. ¡Por Merlín, que parase o no podría resistirse!

Lily rió también, fijándose en ese momento en cómo el chico miraba sus labios con un claro deseo contenido. ¿Quería jugar? Jugarían, pero era hora de comprobar quién tenía el as en la manga.

-La partida... –murmuró, como si no lo recordara, sonriendo levemente. Se le daba mal seducir, lo tenía claro, en eso James era el experto. Ella se sonrojaba demasiado como para resultar pícara. Lo que no sabía era que precisamente eso era lo que le volvía loco al chico. Se alzó levemente para depositar un casto y suave beso en su mejilla, bastante cerca de sus labios-. Podemos seguir la partida después...

El chico permaneció estático, luchando con su fuerza de voluntad, mientras Lily sonreía satisfecha. Sus mejillas, en cambio, estaban levemente sonrosadas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con timidez-. ¿No quieres besarme?

No le dio tiempo a responder, porque besó de nuevo su mejilla, un poquito más abajo, llegando a su mandíbula pero sin atreverse a avanzar a su cuello. El corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Lo estaría haciendo bien? Nunca, jamás, había tenido que interpretar ese papel tan... tan... tan no-lily. Y pese a que lo intentaba, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y su profunda y evidente vergüenza.

James había cerrado los ojos antes el contacto de los labios de la pelirroja con su piel. Pensaba en… que si giraba la cara, aunque fuera solo un poquito, podría besarla por fin.

Pero, aunque pudo controlarse antes de hacer nada, eso no evitó que el escalofrío le atravesara toda la espalda y le erizara el vello. Le encantaba esa faceta tan… diferente al resto de chicas, tan tímida y vergonzosa.

-No quiero besarte- murmuró, casi al oído de la pelirroja-. Quiero que _tú _me beses.

E inconscientemente, esperaba que no tardara mucho en hacerlo.

Lily sonrió, sonrojándose aún más. Por un momento estuvo tentada a hacerlo y se acercó lentamente, vacilante, sin saber siquiera cómo moverse. Solo cuando sintió la cálida y algo acelerada respiración del chico sobre sus labios, notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se apartó con una sonrisita. Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza.

-Pues yo quiero que me beses tú –dijo para excusarse, sin percatarse de que era la primera vez que reconocía abiertamente algo de ese calibre. La cara del chico era todo un poema.

Y no era para menos. En sí, ya parecía bastante surrealista estar de esa manera con Lily Evans. Se moría de ganas de poder probar sus labios carnosos de una buena vez, para así comprobar si era mejor que en sus fantasías.

Pero ella parecía haberse propuesto hacerlo sufrir, y mucho, porque en ese momento se separaba, alejándose de él lo suficiente para que James se sintiera como cervatillo abandonado.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, descruzó las piernas y se alzó, a gatas, yendo hacia ella.

-Tú hoy no te me escapas- le dijo en tono firme, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Lily no pudo casi ni reaccionar, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, ella estaba tumbada en la hierba, con James a un lado medio encima de ella, riéndose a carcajadas ante la espontánea reacción del merodeador.

La chica aún seguía riendo, tumbada, con sus cabellos rojos esparcidos por entre la hierba. James estaba cerca, muy cerca; mucho más cerca de lo que había imaginado, y ambos sonreían.

Lily supo que sería en ese lugar y en ese momento. No pudo recordar exactamente por qué al comenzar la partida eran amigos y ahora estaban así, como si fuese algo natural y lógico, además de evidentemente irresistible para ambos.

Lo único que supo es que cuando el chico inclinó su cabeza para poder rozar los labios con los suyos, todo cobraba sentido. Sus labios cálidos con los suyos, sin profundizar el beso, sólo notándose y conociéndose, despacio. Y el corazón de Lily latía con una fuerza frenética. Era él, era James Potter, el chico del que juró innumerables veces apartarse de una buena vez. Y se estaban besando.

Y le gustaba la sensación.

Por otro lado, James pensaba exactamente lo mismo que la pelirroja, pero mil veces aumentado. Claro, después de tantísimo tiempo esperando eso, ya creía que no probaría los labios de su pelirroja nunca.

_Sú_ pelirroja.

Lentamente, separó los labios de los de la pelirroja y la miró a los ojos, como convenciéndose de que aquello era real y no era otra de sus infinitas fantasías. Se quedó así, mirándola durante unos momentos. Lily parecía intrigada por el modo en que lo hacía pero sin atreverse a preguntar si le pasaba algo.

Con la mano del brazo con el que se apoyaba, James le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. El moreno alzó la otra que tenía libre y la llevó hasta la mejilla de la pelirroja, acariciándola suavemente, como si fuera fina porcelana. Lily continuaba en silencio, pero se dejaba hacer.

Tras un momento de vacilación, James se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando su frente con la de la Gryffindor, que parecía no saber como reaccionar.

-Merlín… gracias- susurró, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Depositó un leve beso en los labios a la pelirroja antes de enterrar la cara en su cuello, mientras seguía murmurando-. Gracias… gracias, Merlín…

Lily permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos segundos, apenas alcanzando a escuchar los susurros del chico en su cuello, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y repetirse mentalmente todo lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado surrealista, demasiado estúpido, demasiado irreal, demasiado... perfecto. Esa era la palabra.

Sonrió, sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos, y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la de James, que aún seguía enterrada en ella.

-James... –lo llamó con voz suave. El chico apenas si alzó la cabeza, pero fue suficiente-. James ¿qué... qué pasa?

Los ojos del chico estaban llorosos, y por un momento Lily se asustó, confundida. Él, por su parte, se limitó a sentarse sin mirarla.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así tan de repente? Sentía los ojos arder y su mandíbula completamente tensa. Se reprochaba a si mismo haber hecho eso. Aunque no fuera nada malo, se veía a si mismo actuando de una manera completamente idiota.

No contestó a las preguntas de la pelirroja, más bien esquivó su mirada. No quería que lo viera de esa manera, tan dramático, tan infantil… tan vulnerable.

Sintió como veía borroso y se pasó, disimuladamente, el dorso de la mano por los ojos, esquivando las gafas. No, definitivamente no quería que le viera así. Pero Lily pareció no opinar lo mismo.

Suspiró, viendo como el chico evitaba su mirada y, ni corta ni perezosa, llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, girándole de este modo la cara. Quedaron frente a frente, y Lily sintió un nudo en su garganta. El chico era el mismo de siempre, con el pelo alborotado, sus gafas... pero sus ojos estaban brillantes; y jamás le había visto así. Se sintió impotente.

-¿Qué he...? –preguntó, confusa, sin comprender nada-. ¿He hecho algo que...?

James negó la cabeza con efusividad.

-No, no…- murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora-. Tú no has hecho nada. De hecho, no se ni que demonios me pasa. Es… - resopló, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos-. Es todo esto, tan increíble, tan… irreal. Tengo la sensación de estar en una nube… ¡En una nube roja!- se atrevió a bromear-. Y me da miedo que pueda deshacerse y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí…

Lily sonrió ante su confesión, bajando la cabeza. Rió por lo bajo, cogiendo una de sus manos y jugando con ella de forma inconsciente, acariciando sus dedos.

-Si te sirve de consuelo... a mí también se me hace raro –confesó, y ambos sonrieron-. Estar contigo y... y besarte. ¡A James Potter! –rió, divertida con la ironía del destino.

Se las arregló para poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

-Pero creo que me gusta... –añadió, tranquila, mientras el chico rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos y ella se acurrucaba más, algo adormilada.

-Pues creo que es muy evidente que a mi tampoco me disgusta¿eh?- bromeó, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor. Ya empezaba a anochecer y corría una brisa bastante agradable.

-Oye Lily, hemos dejado la partida a medias- le dijo señalando el tablero de ajedrez, recordando que, efectivamente, habían estado jugando antes de… todo eso-. ¿La terminamos?

Lily rió. Casi lo había olvidado.

-¿Es que aún te queda algo por preguntarme? –contestó, acercándose sin embargo a su lado del tablero-. Creía que habíamos dejado unas cuantas cosas claras...

-Unas cuantas, tú misma lo has dicho- sonrió James, colocando el tablero entre los dos-. Pero aún puedo preguntarte una cosa…

Lily ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Seguramente se estaba preguntando qué podía ser. James le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le tocaba mover a ella y Lily pareció aprovechar la ocasión para sacrificar uno de sus peones. La curiosidad ante todo.

-¿Aún quieres saber lo de la carta de San Valentín?- preguntó, con picardía.

La chica pareció pensárselo.

-¿Debería? –preguntó picada-. No sé si va a gustarme saber qué pretendías hacer con esa... esa...

Se detuvo al ver la diversión del chico. Probablemente reía de verla tan celosa. Porque esa era la palabra ¿no? Sí, ahora lo sabía.

-Va, sí, quiero saberlo. Debo de ser masoca o algo así...

James soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción. Sabía que ella estaba deseando saberlo, por eso mismo se lo había preguntado. Por otro lado, también tenía ganas de ver su expresión celosa que se le hacía tan rara pero que le encantaba al mismo tiempo.

Lily soltó un resoplido mientras se sonrojaba, cruzándose de brazos, y James volvía a soltar una carcajada.

-La carta no era para Alice Banks- le contestó, finalmente, mirándola intensamente-. Era para ti.

Lily abrió la boca al instante, sorprendida con la respuesta. James sabía que debía estar bastante chocada, ya que ni él en su lugar se hubiera imaginado tal contestación.

-Me encanta como te pones cuando estás celosa.

La pelirroja aún no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando de hacerse a la idea. Aún podía recordar las cosas tan bonitas que decía la carta. Su sonrojo aumentó en sobremanera.

-Pero... pero... ¿por qué le llegó a ella entonces, y no a mí? –se quejó, picada.

James se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, meditando.

-Bueno, eso mismo pensé yo por la mañana, cuando Alice no paraba de pregonar que había recibido un anónimo, así que le pregunté dónde lo había encontrado y me dijo, así en plan confidente, que la birló de tu mesita cuando se había levantado al baño.

Lily abrió la boca y alzó las cejas, completamente anonadada.

-No dije que no era para ella, a cambio de que ella no dijera que la había escrito yo, así que por eso no te enteraste en su día. Pero vamos, que pensé que, si la habías leído, te habrías dado cuenta de que era mi letra y de que algunas de las cosas que decía solamente podías entenderlas tú.

La pelirroja no decía nada, o más bien no podía decir nada. James la miró; Lily estaba completamente roja, no sabía si de la rabia o de la vergüenza, pero estaba empezando a emitir vapor de agua rojo de la cabeza.

-Creo que estar en las nubes rojas es contagioso.

La pelirroja alargó el brazo y le dio un golpe en el hombro. James hizo una mueca de mal fingido dolor antes de acordarse de algo repentinamente.

-Mmm… Lily- le dijo, cauteloso, alzando una ceja-. ¿No teníamos una reunión con Dumbledore?

_**...FIN...**_

**---------------------------------------------------------**

HK: …finito! xDD

DK:... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quejas, preguntas, chorradas, paranoias, amenazas de muerte y cruciatus al botoncito de go!

HK: Sí, sí, que queremos muchos comentarios, porque el fic nos ha dado algo de guerrilla… sobre todo al final ú.u)) Y como Kat me está diciendo ahora que me cede los honores de despedirme… ¡Pues eso! Que queremos reviews, bla bla bla, lo mismo de siempre n.n ¿ok¡¡Ser buenos y buenas¡Besotes!

**-Dream Kat & Hikari Katsuragi-**


End file.
